Rising Eva
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Various StargateEvangelion crossover drabbles. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Rising Eva_

_Andrew Joshua Talon_

_Disclaimer: _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and _Stargate: Atlantis _are definitely not mine, and no profit is being made from this venture._

* * *

Shinji Ikari looked about the darkened room, blinking curiously. After Misato had picked him up at the train station, he'd thought that he was here to meet his father.

And he had.

"It's been a long time," Gendo commented, from a secure observation room above. Shinji's eyes flicked down to the lights activating in front of him. Before him, stood a ornate, blue and white chair on an elaborate platform. It resembled a throne, with a faint, inner glow.

"What is it?" Shinji asked. Ritsuko smiled.

"This, is the control chair for the city's defenses," Ritsuko replied officially. "It allows the user to activate the ancient weapons systems built into the city, and use them to destroy threats."

"However, we have only been able to activate it for a few minutes at a time," Misato added in. "And only certain people seem to…" The captain blinked, and looked up, aghast, at the commander.

"Sir? This is why you had Shinji brought?" Shinji, confused, looked to Ritsuko. She had a small, PDA-like device in her hand, which she pointed at him. She looked amazed.

"He has the gene… In fact, it's at least an order of magnitude stronger than any other subject we've seen… Except for the First Child, of course," the blonde scientist noted breathlessly. Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Is… Is _this_ why you brought me here! To be your _weapon!"_ Shinji demanded. Gendo looked down stonily. Misato grabbed Shinji's shoulders.

"Shinji, the Angel is approaching! If you don't get in that chair, we're all done for!"

"But… But I don't know how! How can I do it? I… I won't do it!" Shinji stuttered angrily. Ritsuko looked up at Gendo, who nodded.

"Sir?"

"Bring in Rei." Ritsuko's brow furrowed.

"But sir… Can she do it?"

"She's still alive," Gendo said coldly. A few moments later, a gurney was brought in. Shinji, his eyes widening, saw that the blue-haired girl in the gurney was clearly badly injured. Shinji looked at the chair and wondered how on Earth she could get so hurt from using it.

The ground rumbled, and parts of the ceiling (lights and wires) fell down, as many were thrown off their feet to the floor. The gurney fell over, and Shinji, without thinking, rushed over, cradling the screaming girl in his arms. A large pylon came loose from above, and dropped for the two teenagers. Shinji closed his eyes and waited… But nothing happened. He looked up. The pylon was no longer there. It had clattered over nearby, lying innocently next to the gurney.

"He was protected!" Ritsuko cried, amazed. "But how? No one's in the chair!"

Gendo, above, looked down at his son. The boy trembled.

"I'll… _I'll do it!"_ He gasped, shakily. "Just… Don't let her get hurt!"

The Commander nodded, and turned away, hiding a triumphant smirk.

* * *

Above, the gigantic monstrosity of the Angel lumbered onward, ignoring the continued attacks by JSDF hovercraft and strike planes. Even their most powerful weapon, an N2 mine, had failed to stop it, leaving a huge, burning crater in the middle of the already-shrinking island nation.

Finally, it stopped near the huge, steel plateau of Tokyo-3 itself, all of its mighty buildings retracted into armored walls. The Angel paused, preparing to fire it's main weapon against the protective shell…

The entire terrace began to shudder, and the Angel stopped. Broad ravines and cracks began forming in the armor shield, the retracted buildings shaking apart within their steel nests. The Angel stepped backwards, it's empty eyes blinking.

A burst of light emerged from beneath the surface, and coalesced into a vast dome of light. Resembling a several-kilometer wide soap bubble, the shield rose only milliseconds behind a gigantic, metallic tower, a great spear pointed towards the sky. More towers and buildings rose, as the long-dormant city sprang to life. The Angel, sensing the threat, fired it's main weapon, a cross-shaped energy beam that had plowed through JSDF ships, planes and tanks with ease.

But against the shield, the blast harmlessly bounced off and away, as the great city ship hovered slightly above the ruins of Tokyo-3. The city's inhabitants, all safely within protective bunkers due to the Angel's approach, had come out with the great commotion. Now they all stood, watching the gigantic flying city, as awestruck as the Angel itself.

"The… The city is fully powered!" Announced Lt. Maya Ibuki, from the cityship's main control room. She shook her head as other technicians scrambled around her. "I… I don't understand it!"

"She's awakened," Fuyutsuki said quietly. Gendo nodded, smiling behind his white gloves.

"She has indeed…"

Shinji had the strangest sensation of seeing, well… _Everything._

Now reclining back in the chair, he could see his father, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, Captain Katsuragi, Dr. Akagi… All of the NERV staff were as well known to him as though their personnel files had been downloaded into his brain. Not only that, he could see the great city, knew that it had been dormant for over fifty thousand years, and was still as powerful as the day she was first commissioned. Well, almost.

_Power reserves at 50 percent,_ a small voice in his head announced. _Main shield holding._

The sheer freakiness of the situation did not seem to register. Shinji felt calm, safe, as though the city were a mother caring for and guiding her child.

The ruins of Tokyo-3 were little consequence. The primitive steel and concrete super-fortress-city were nothing compared to the advanced alloys and materials that made up the city-ship. Its dimensions and accommodations were also far better than anything NERV could have come up with.

And finally, there was the Angel. It struck again and again against the city's shield, relentless, menacing. Shinji's face became determined.

_No one does that to me and gets away with it!_ The young boy thought. The city had three options for dealing with the attacker: Engage with ranged-weapons, run it over with it's sheer bulk, or fight it on it's own terms.

For some reason, Shinji chose the third option.

* * *

"Sir! The Eva bay!" Gendo turned and saw on the holoscreen that a gigantic, purple and green construct was emerging from one of the city-ship's construction bays. As it moved, it shed it's outer layer of armor, revealing a gleaming, pristine skin that seemed a composite of metal and organic material. It's yellow eyes changed color to green, as it roared it's challenge against the Angel. The Commander's smile became a truly disturbing grin.

"All is going according to plan…" Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo, disbelief etched on his ancient face.

"He caused the city to rise... That was _not _part of the projections." The commander shrugged, his eyes fixed on the battle as the Evangelion Unit Zero One, now under the remote control of the Third Child, engaged the Angel with furious blows and blood-curdling bellows.

"In the long run, it does not matter whether the city is above or below the ground. The point is, Yui is still inside there... And she is in control."

"And what about all the property damage she's just caused?" Fuyutsuki countered. Gendo shrugged.

"That, too, was part of the scenario." Gendo stared at his former professor.

"Did you honestly think I thought that that waste of taxpayer's money could defend against the Angels?" Fuyutsuki sighed heavily.

"At least the insurance premiums were paid up..."

* * *

_Oh, c'mon. Like you guys didn't think that Atlantis from Stargate: Atlantis _didn't_ seem similar to the Geofront. Anyway, just another random idea that I may write a sequel to if you guys think I should. (cues the _SG:A _theme)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this fic is going to basically serve as a kind of thinking tank for the Stargate/Eva fic I hope one day to actually write. Until then, these little random interludes will have to tide you guys over. Sorry about this, really. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
"_Shinji!"_

The energy blast from the mass production Evangelion's lance-like weapon made contact with Unit Zero One, ripping a scream from Shinji Ikari's mouth. He felt the intense burn of the energy impact, shredding through the structure of the biomech. The LCL fluid around him began to boil, and as the front of the entry plug began to splinter and crack under the weight of the killing blow, his vision went stark white.

FLASH!

"_Shinji, this is the Geofront," his mother said softly, her eyes crinkling in her infant son's delight at the vast city before him. The elevator down to the gigantic grotto that held the Ancient city had broad windows, one of which the baby had pressed his face against, giggling._

"_It not as though he can understand you," grunted her husband, Gendo Ikari, at her elbow. His steely gaze looked through the window at the huge city-ship, but, Yui noted, without any wonder or fascination. His gaze was one of hunger..._

"_He won't be able to if we don't talk to him," Yui replied teasingly, holding Shinji close to her breast. Gendo grunted again, not looking at the baby. Yui hid a frown, considering that her husband never seemed to see their child, even when he was right in front of him..._

FLASH!

"_So, you pilot the city?" Asked one of his classmates eagerly, the rest of the students crowding around his desk. Shinji gulped._

"_Um, I'm not at liberty to-"_

"_You made that giant robot!"_

"_You killed the Angel?"_

"_He can fly the city! That is just so cool!"_

_All the while the students bombarded Shinji with questions, Rei Ayanami, still bandaged heavily, turned from looking out one of the city's vast viewports over the Eastern section, and silently observed the Third Child._

FLASH!

"_Just try to keep up, Third Child!" The redhead from over the sea gloated, both of them in her gigantic biomech, Unit Zero Two. Shinji recalled that it had been built with technology from the Geofront, but over in Neo-Berlin. As naval warships died around them, Asuka willed the great mecha to leap to another ship, and another, leapfrogging it's way. They finally ran out of room, only the umbilical cable from the fleet's task force holding them from dropping to the bottom of the sea._

"_DIE!" The core of the Angel was slashed, and as the great beast roared its deaththroes, it knocked Zero Two to the side. The carrier above tipped, a huge, tarp-covered object sliding off the deck._

"_Hey! Stop thinking! I have to get it!" Asuka growled, trying to swim after the sinking artifact. The gigantic hands of the mecha finally latched onto it, as Zero Two was reeled back up. The tarp fell away, revealing a four-meter wide stone ring. Shinji noted the strange markings and locks arranged on it, and asked Misato about it over the mech's radio._

"_Misato, what is that thing?"_

"_That is probably what the Angel was after," Misato replied. "It's called the _chappa'ai_ in some dead language... But we've called it the Stargate..."_

FLASH!

_The Stargate was now active, a pool of water-like energy rippling within the great ring. Section 2 agents scrambled into the secluded lab, near the Evangelion bays, and trained their weapons upon it. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka all watched from a viewport looking down into the bay._

_Four figures emerged, dressed in green fatigues, black vests, and black boots. The first two were male, tall and pale-skinned, and could easily be mistaken for brothers. One wore a black cap, while the other worse glasses. The third was a petite, short-haired blonde woman, looking around her new surroundings curiously. The fourth was a massive, dark-skinned man, with short, fuzzy black hair and a golden symbol inscribed upon his forehead. All were armed, and all had taken defensive positions._

"_Identify yourselves!" Shouted one of the Section Two agents, in Nipponese. The black-capped man, frowning, spoke a few words that sounded vaguely like the language on the Stargate. The glasses-wearing man then shouted in perfect Nipponese:_

"_Do not be alarmed. We are peaceful explorers, from a planet called Earth."_

FLASH!

"_German," repeated Shinji, slowly. "German... Japanese... Chinese..."_

"_Very good," Dr. Daniel Jackson smiled at Shinji across the apartment's dinner table. Shinji smiled back, thrilled that he'd finally gotten those small parts of English right._

"_I'm still not as good as Asuka," he replied, shrugging. The redhead had become fluent after only a few weeks in contact with SG-1, and never hesitated to show this off. Even Rei, as reserved as ever, could now communicate with the people from Earth without obvious effort._

"_It takes time. Believe me, I've had a _lot_ of practice," Daniel smiled encouragingly. Shinji shook his head and sighed._

"_What's the point? Asuka's got it down perfectly. She's better than me in every way. I'm just a waste of space." Daniel shook his head._

"_Shinji, this isnt' a competition." Shinji blinked. "And you're certainly not worthless. You can run the entire city-She can't. And you're certainly nicer than she is." The young pilot sighed, and looked down at the table. Daniel frowned, before leaning forward._

"_Shinji, she may make it out to be some kind of contest, but it isn't. It's not about being able to do everything by yourself. _Nobody_ can do everything on their own." Shinji blinked and looked at the Tau'ri archaeologist._

"_Not even Asuka?"_

"_Not even Asuka," Daniel smiled. "Our culture is, I realize, very different from yours. Total self-reliance and perfection, right?" Shinji nodded thoughtfully._

"_I guess so..."_

"_Well... Back on Earth, we try to emphasize our strengths, and learn from our weaknesses. And our teams... Well... For the most part, we try to work together, to maximize our abilities through cooperation. We work together like a family." Shinji shrugged._

"_I... I don't know what that's like." Daniel smiled softly._

"_You will. One day. We can help you if you like." Shinji nodded fractionally._

"_I... I think I would like that..."_

FLASH!

"_You need no one, Shinji. If you rely on others, you'll only weigh them down," Gendo stated, as he turned away from Yui's gravestone. Shinji stood, watching his father depart._

"_It doesn't seem to do that to SG-1," he murmured softly. Gendo paused._

"_You haven't been looking hard enough then," the senior Ikari said flatly, as he resumed walking to a waiting helicopter. Shinji followed his progress with his eyes, and shook his head before turning away._

FLASH!

"_I... I do not understand why, Pilot Ikari, but I feel... Strange, near you," Rei confessed, looking puzzled. Shinji blinked._

"_S-Strange how?" He asked. Rei did not reply, instead, she took his hand and placed it upon her breast. Shinji blushed bright scarlet._

"_Like here... Only, more here," she explained, moving his hand to the middle of her chest. Shinji felt her heart beating, quickly, like that of a frightened bird. He licked his lips._

"Kiss her, you dope!_" Hissed his earpiece radio. Shinji, discretely, shifted his eyes to the right and left. He finally spotted Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Daniel Jackson, hiding behind a bush in one of the Geofront's small gardens._

_Gathering his courage, he leant forward and pressed his lips against Rei's. She responded in kind._

"Allright! Jackson, I think there's hope for him yet," _Colonel Mitchell said on the radio._

FLASH!

_Kaworu paused at the entrance to the Stargate, and turned back. Shinji, sitting in Eva Unit Zero One, stood still. He ignored the screaming of his father over the radio to kill the Angel. He'd killed so many already... And ever since Areal's mind probe, he'd been able to _feel _them as well. _

_And he'd felt Kaworu the moment he'd first laid eyes on him. _

"_You are not the monster you believe yourself to be, Shinji," Kaworu spoke quietly, but Shinji could hear every word perfectly. "Ultimately, you have thwarted our mission... But you have helped us on our journey nevertheless." Kawaru smiled sadly. _

"_You know what you must do." Shinji bit his lower lip, and nodded._

"_I love you... And so do they," Kaworu finished. Shinji choked back a sob, before pulling the trigger. A single blast of the Eva's rifle, and Kaworu was splattered apart. His remains, however, burned bright white, before rising and coalescing into a small sphere, before vanishing through the open Stargate. Shinji shut his eyes tightly._

FLASH!

"_You will not win," Teal'c snarled menacingly, towering over the manic-looking Gendo Ikari. The commander had the Geofront's two charged ZPMs in his hands, and an insane grin on his face._

"_I already have," the madman cackled, before his eyes flash. Teal'c is sent flying down the corridor, as Shinji's father vanishes in a transporter beam. Shinji rushes to the large Jaffa's side, a hand going to his neck._

"_Teal'c! Teal'c!" Shinji yelled, horrified. He could feel a pulse, and the Jaffa's eyes slowly opened._

"_I am uninjured." The warning sirens of the city began to blare at that instant. Shinji looked down at Tea'lc, his eyes wide._

"_You must defend the city," The Jaffa said simply. Shinji gulped. A million protests emerged in his brain... His guilt over Asuka's comatose state, his anguish over Rei's origins (a hybrid of human and Ancient), Kaworu's death, Touji's death..._

_So many reasons why he was no good._

_And yet, none that mattered._

"_Yes."_

FLASH!

_Like angels of death from Earth's Bible, the Mass-Production Evangelions spread their deadly wings as they descended. Shinji couldn't help but consider the irony, of the entire, torrid, twisted story that had led to this day, this battle._

_The Angels were a group of Ancients, caught between the two levels of Ascension. They had made a mistake, but in the end, had decided to stay as they were. Some had stayed on the world they had achieved their breakthrough upon, some went to sleep, and some roamed the galaxy in peace. _

_However, their attention had drawn to Shinji's world of Genesis, when a group of scientists were trying to reactivate an Ancient device at the southern ice cap of the planet. A device that held within it one of the Angels, called Adam. He had wished for the people of Genesis to worship him as a god and had tried to destroy them. His fellow Angels had imprisoned him to keep him from doing so over thirty thousand years ago._

_Alas, the people of Genesis had released him. The Angels waited, trying to at least keep Adam confined to the Southern pole area, now a sea of death. His exertion in becoming free had caused a global catastrophe, but had also rendered him a mere embryo. The Angels, feeling he was now no threat, had returned to their previous adventures... Unaware that a number of humans on Genesis had discovered the city-ship that was once their home. _

_The city-ship that held within it Adam's partially-ascended former mate, Lillith, who had been asleep until now. Her cries for help, being held by humans seeking to use her abilities for evil, and Adam's manipulations of his host, Shinji's father, were answered by the Angels. Only one of them at a time could go, unless they wished the wrath of the fully-Ascended Ancients upon them for the use of their powers. And one by one, they failed. _

_Lillith and Adama's genetic structures were used to create Evangelions-Clones, copies, abominations of the Ancients, that could easily destroy the Angels. Adam's willing host, Gendo Ikari, imprisoned his wife, his lover, and his wife's school friend in three of the clones, for the purposes of stopping each Angel. For when an Angel was killed, they learned too late, they fully ascended, and were bound by the same rules as the rest of their kind. Unable to stop Ikari._

_Adam and Gendo were now one and the same. Both obsessed with women who no longer loved them, who hated them for the monsters they'd become. Both wishing to use the secrets of the Ancients, to win them both back, and become gods._

_Gendo, of course, hadn't been alone. A secret organization known as SEELE had held the Stargate in secret for centuries, letting the rest of Genesis's inhabitants forget their slavery to the Gou'ald, and their homeworld of Earth. They, too, knew of the power of the Ancients, and used Gendo to pave the way for them to become gods. To take complete control of all life in the Universe. But due to his obsession with his wife, Gendo had rejected SEELE. And now, SEELE had amassed all the military might of Genesis's various nations together, to take the Geofront. Take the Stargate. And use Lillith and Adam to fulfill their dreams._

_The SGC had sent three hundred Marines and numerous SG teams to help in the defense of the city. One of their combat starships, the SGCS _Columbia, _with her squadrons of F-302s and missiles, had descended to give them air cover. And all four operational Evangelions; Unit One, controlled by him, Unit Two, controlled by Asuka, Unit Four, controlled by Hikari Horaki, the Sixth Child, and Unit Five, controlled by the clone of General Jack O'Neill, were at the ready. _

_But the Geofront was powerless. Her systems were dead. They only possessed their grossly underpowered naquada reactors to power its Stargate, and that was it. _

"_We're outnumbered... as usual," Jack O'Neill commented._

"_Well, we Hessians have a saying back home: 'Swiftly into the breach, and make our deaths as fire,'" Asuka said grimly. She then smirked._

"_Let's go!" _

FLASH!

FLASH!

FLASH!

They were all his memories... All part of him. Shinji blinked and looked about at the darkness surrounding him.

"Hello? ... Where am I? Anyone here?"

Two spectral figures emerged, and Shinji choked in shock.

"Mother...? Kaworu?"

The Angel, and his mother, stood, their hands held up to him. They both smiled.

"Shinji... Come to us," Yui Ikari said soothingly. Shinji took a step forward... before jumping back, gasping at the bottomless chasm dividing them. He shook his head.

"I... I can't do it! There's... There's no way!"

"You must come forward," Kaworu replied. He cocked his head to Yui. "She is trapped, between here and my world. She needs your help. They all need your help, Shinji."

"But... I'll die," Shinji said quietly. "I didn't use to care, but now... Now I do care. I don't want to die. I can't..."

"You must, darling," Yui said, patient and loving. "Or all of this... All of your pain, your happiness, your sorrow and anger... None of it matters."

"It doesn't matter now!" Shinji shouted. "We're all going to die! Everyone's going to die! I failed! We can't win! Nothing will change that!"

"You will die, Shinji... But it will not be without change," Kaworu intoned. "If you trust and love those who do the same for you... You must come to us."

Shinji looked down at the impassable gap between them. He felt pulled away, desperate, clinging hands to keep him from harm. He looked ahead.

"If I do... I'll die."

"Yes," Yui sighed. Shinji looked down again and back across the chasm. He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and took his first step...

_**Dun dun dun...!**  
_


End file.
